


Growing up with the Avengers

by Thomassshelby



Category: Avengers, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Cuddles, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Tony Stark’s Daughter, age gap, age gap kink, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomassshelby/pseuds/Thomassshelby
Summary: Bucky Barnes x Stark!readerGrowing up in the Avengers facility after finding out I’m Tony Stark’s daughter has its downsides but after a while I made friends, even best friend too, one whom I’d have to hide our relationship once it passes the boundaries of friendship.[Full story posted on my wattpad @tomsmytype but it’s currently under reconstruction]
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, Tony Stark/ Daughter Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. First day at school

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine x female reader (Y/n)
> 
> Longer summary of the story:
> 
> It was weird adjusting, after finding out I was Tony Stark's daughter, but after a while of avoided communication, I bonded well with the my dads colleagues, the Avengers, especially a man I would come to call my best friend, James Buchanan Barnes, or Bucky. 
> 
> A few years of homeschooling later, my dad decided public school would be more beneficial for my childhood development. I'm obviously not good with new people, so this idea didn't thrill me. I somehow ended up making friends though. 
> 
> Things started to get weird after I woke up in hospital, people started looking at me weirdly and my dad felt distant. 
> 
> I start getting close with Peter, but I over hear something strange in the Avengers compound about myself, so I end up going to Peter's, trying to escape from the truth of happened many years ago. 
> 
> Will I run away with Peter and will everything go to plan? Or will the truth come out, leading to a relationship I'd never expected to happen?

After a long day with the avengers I walked up to my quarters to run a hot relaxing bath. 

"Halliday?" I called. 

"Yes ms Stark," she said back to me; Halliday was my AI, like JARVIS, my dad just thought it would be more 'comfortable' for me, although it seemed more like the cameras were a bit too much so adding a female voice was a little less creepy. 

"Can you run me a bath?" 

"Of course Y/n."

I sat down on my gigantic bed, laying back and scrunching my hands into the duvet. 

My mind drifted as a song flowed through my ears, probably something that had been on the radio today or a old tune Bucky had been humming from the 40s. 

I'd been homeschooled for too long. When I found out I was Tony Stark's daughter just a few years ago, he didn't seem to want to let me out of the house, keep me safe. I was not looking forward to going to a real school this year but 'it was time' they said. Even Clint said it would be great, an opportunity to help me socialise and make actual friends my age, but obviously the idea didn't thrill me as much. 

Obviously being Tony Stark's daughter has its perks, but I don't feel like a normal kid. Yes, I absolutely fucking love my family, the Avengers team had moved in permanently, but it was hard for me to socialise or talk to anyone else. I guess Clint was right, even if he was a hypocrite, being a high school dropout, I needed to find friends my age.

Pepper was a sort of mum figure to me, I wasn't her blood daughter but I was Tony's, my real mother had died in a car accident when I was younger. 

I was in the crash too. We swerved off the road and hit a tree, but after that, it all became foggy, for years it felt like one big blur. 

My dad had no idea I existed before everything happened, but when her will came out, revealing that Tony was indeed my father, optional custody came to him. Thankfully he took me, it did work out for the better, me and my dad got on so well so quickly, we had the same minds and personality, making everything so easy to adjust. 

It seemed like I'd only really noticed the loss of my hand and a scars across my body when I began to socialise with the people in the avengers. 

I had gained scars and permanent damage but I had also gained a best friend. 

"Your bath is ready Y/n," Halliday's voice broke me from my trace, making me jump back in shock. 

"Oh Ms Stark, I'm so sorry for startling you." 

"It's fine," I laughed at my self. 

(THe NExT DaY)

"Dad please," I pleaded. "Can't I just say here? I've changed my mind I don't want to be a normal kid." 

"This isn't your decision to make," he laughed. 

"Dad please," I groaned just as Steve walked in to the room, "Steve help me out here."

"No hun, you are going to school and that's final," Steve said, a smile forming on his face. 

"But I don't want to go," I protested, but Steve proceeded to pick me up and carry me out side, picking my bag up on the way, and placing me in the car. I look towards the front seat to see Happy laughing at me, before I could even look back at Steve, he had already shut the door. 

The window rolled down "It's for your own good kid," he said with a smile.

"Seriously Steve." I looked away from him, trying not to cry. I started to roll up the window but Steve quickly stopped, putting his hand on it, somehow defying every law of physics in the process. 

"Just do it for me," he smiled. 

"Okay, yeah whatever," I gave a weak smile back. 

"I love you too," his lips curled to a large smile as he mocked me. 

Bucky came over to the car and smiled at me, he was technically 101 but he felt only 10 years older than me, I got on amazing with everyone at the avengers facility but he was one of my favourites. "Don't forget these," he said, handing me my ear piece and a hoodie, it was one I had stolen off him a while ago, it was plain black with a small embroidered 'BARNES' on the top right side. 

I chuckled at the gesture. 

"Now do me proud," Bucky said. 

I gave a warm smile to him as the window rolled up, he saluted me from outside the car while Steve gave happy the signal to go. 

(At school)

I walked through the doors of Midtown High — it looked as giant as the avengers facility, which may take me a while to memorise where everything is. 

I walked down the halls rowed with lockers and groups of people dotted all around. 'Should I ask someone?' I thought 'maybe I should just ask Halliday where to go' but I remembered Bucky's words 'do me proud'. I should at least try to find my way, maybe ask someone—

"Hey, are you okay? You look lost." My thoughts were interrupted by a quite tall muscular guy with short brown hair. 

"Oh god is it obvious?" I laughed. 

"No no," he laughed too. 

"I'm going to the office, the urm principals office."

"Oh yeah it's down the hall, take a right and it should be on your left, yeah?" He turned to what must have been more than five other muscular guys behind him.

"Yeah," some said while other nodded. 

"Oh wow thanks," I smiled. I was about to turn around when he placed his hand on my shoulder. 

"If you ever need any help with anything we'll probably be on the football field, it's hard to miss, my name is Johnny Depp by the way, this is Harry, Leo, Keanu and River," behind him each of the three smiled as he said their name and pointed to them. 

"Literally thank you so fucking much, I'll stop by the gym when I can, oh and my name Y/n," I gave Johnny a wide smile, "bye," and they all replied with a bye back. 

That didn't seem complicated, who knew making friends was so easy. 

I walked down the corridor and turned a corner catching Johnny in the corner of my eye and quickly turning to give a last wave to him, he smiled back.   
I finally saw the office, just opposite stood two other guys, one with dark brown hair and a taller boy with soft brown curls and brown eyes to match. They both faced me and both smiled while I entered the office, I quickly gave them a smile back through the glass while I closed the door behind me. 

After two fucking hours of talking through and reading what my dad had written about what I knew already from being home schooled they put me in the highest set in each class. Great now everyone's gonna think I'm a fucking nerd. 

After all the talking he gave me a time table and asked is I knew anyone here or made any friends yet. 

"Not really, but this guy Johnny and his friends helped me get here, he said if I ever needed him I could go to the football field." 

"I can tell he'd like you," he chuckled. 

"Huh?" 

"You're incredible athletic achievements," he emphasised, "some how that boy must sense other players," he laughed. 

"Oh well, thank you" I smiled. 

When we'd finally done, I exited the office, heading to the field where Johnny said he'd be. I'd looked at the clock on the wall for too long, I knew it was lunch by now. 

When I opened the gym door I didn't really expect an entire team when I turned around, they all faced me but thankfully Johnny noticed me and invited me over. 

"Y/n!" He ran off the court and came over to me. "You wanna play?" He asked. 

"Oh, umm I don't have my gym clothes with me, sorry," I chuckled. 

"I can ask one of my friends for their spare kit if you want?" He offered. 

"Sure, why not," I laughed. He was still about 5 feet away from me so he ran up to me and and raised me from the floor with a hug. "Ahhh your all sweaty," we both laughed as he placed me back on the floor. 

He sent me into the boys locker room and came quickly with some leggings and some sort of bra. "Johnny?" I called, he was sat at the other side of the lockers, not wanting to look while I was changing but still wanting to chat. 

"Yeah?"

I came round to his side of the lockers, "I'm not wearing this."

He laughed. "You could wear some of my shorts." He zipped open his gym bag and tossed me some basketball shorts. 

"Thanks," I chuckled. My hands hooked under my mom jeans but I paused seeing the scars and burns across my pelvis and upper thigh area, "mind turning around?" I asked quietly. 

"Of course yeah," he smiled.


	2. Vodka spill

"I wouldn't have expected you were this good at football, I mean damn... urm," he paused looking like he was thinking.

I shot him a confused face. "You forgot my name," I laughed.

"No no, I know it's Y/n," he chuckled. "I just never caught your last name."

My dad had told me to not use 'Stark', his last name, and instead to use Rogers. It made me feel weird using Steve's last name, but I imagine it's better than using something like Barnes, instead of a father figure, Bucky was more a best friend, but the benefit was he could be fill in for my dad at any public events, which meant parents evening too, I could imagine that would be really hilarious.

Johnny's laugh snapped me back into reality, I realised I must have been silent for at least ten seconds.

"It's Rogers, Y/n Rogers," I laughed trying to conceal my awkwardness. "Sorry just in another world over here"

"It's fine don't worry," he chuckled. "I was thinking it was Barnes, your hoodie saying it and all."

I had forgotten about the embroidery on my jumper. Sometimes the smell of Bucky's aftershave would catch me out, I'd imagine Bucky and me sat on the roof of the avengers compound, waiting for the sun to set, enjoying each others company.

"I don't want to offended you, but what happened to your hand?" As I told him the story his eyes softened slight, watching and taking in the information intently. I told him about the car and the road and how we hit a tree. I told him that she died and I did not.

Sometimes I thought about how life would've been for her if we were to switch places, I was only young but I think that made it worse. I was much like my father with my achievements, somewhat of a child prodigy, but telling a ten year old that her mother was never coming back can fuck you up for life.

"Y/n, I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, don't worry." I rolled my sleeve back to my elbow, showing the hand, but making sure not to go too high. "I've already got weird looks today about it, but it doesn't matter what other people say," repeating Bucky's words.

I remembered what bucky had said to me a few years ago, after having a breakdown about how my hand was getting any better, he hugged me for hours just rocking me back and forth repeating 'it's gonna be all okay' and 'I love you'. That night my real dad was away on business but it was just me and bucky that night, which probably was for the best, he knew exactly what to do.

***Later that day

I rang up happy telling him not to pick me up. I was going to talk a walk home today, I wanted to think a bit. 'It's gonna be all okay' Bucky said to me in my head. It played over and over again. Things were seeming to get better all of a sudden, everything back into place.

I felt a cold splash against the back of my neck. I quickly turned to get splashed again, I didn't know what it was, but it burned my eyes. I dropped my knees and screeched out, I forced my eyes open to see a group of girls, probably my age.

"Thats what you get for talking to my boyfriend," one girl said, as they all laughed I stood up as soon as I smelt the pungent alcohol and wipes my eyes. She must have been Johnny's girlfriend, it seemed like he was just being friendly so I don't understand her problem.

"Hard to wipe your tears with a fucked up arm, isn't it?" One of them said.

I felt a sudden urge of anger and suddenly I threw a punch, releasing so much fucking tension in my head. I had never punched anyone in that much anger before, so I was incredibly suprised at the pain that blazed up my arm as my fist connected with her face.  
Johnny's girlfriend stood up holding her nose and ran in the opposite direction and then followed her friends after a few seconds of staring at me.

"Jesus, are you okay?" Someone said behind me, sounding worried, I quickly turned to see the guy I saw this morning.

"Urmm...Not really," I looked down and started to cry.

"Hey, hey. It's okay," he came over to hold my hands, but I flinched them away.

"I'mso sorry," tears streamed down my face. "I shouldn't have fucking come to school today. I don't know what's wrong with me. DO I HAVE ANGER PROBLEMS? It's been one day and I've already hit someone in the face."

He just came over to hug me, "hey, it's all gonna be okay," he tried to reassure me.

That made me cry even more, I remembered about Bucky hugging me about my hand, I remembered my hand being fucked up, I remembered the car crash. I remembered the car. I clearly remembered the crash.  
My body shook in his arms. I hated crying in front of people it showed my vulnerability, my weakness.

"Need to go I'm sorry," I released from the hug. "Thank you though." I grabbed my bag from the floor and ran as fast as I could.


	3. You could’ve saved us...

I called the first person I could think of. "Bucky?"

"Y/n, hey, what's happened?" He said back to me.

"I think I'm having a panic attack Bucky, I don't know what to do..."

_**(Bucky's POV)** _

"Y/n?" I shouted down the phone at her sudden pause and loud smack of what I presumed was her phone. "Y/n? Can you here me? Jesus, oh my god. Just stay where you are, I'll be there soon I promise."

I quickly got up and hurried to Tony's work room, he was on the floor looking like he was fixing up one of his suits.

"Tony, it's Y/n, she needs help."

"Did she skip school?" He chuckled. "Gosh I can't get that girl to do anything—"

"Oh for god sake Tony, just track her phone!"

_**(Y/n's POV)** _

I don't know what happened but I rose from the floor and my vision went white. I walked through the hall of what looked like a hospital ward. There was no one around though to what I could see, I opened the first curtain of what looked like 10.

I saw my grandmother laying there on the bed, looking cold. "You could have saved me Y/n." Her hand quickly gripped to my damaged hand, causing painful tingles up my arm.

"You could have saved all of us," she spoke. I was balling now, realising what she has said "all of us." I rushed out side her area, with just a swift my hand each curtain opened (kinda like Eleven if you've seen stranger things). The pain from my arm was unleashed to the rest of my body. My family members lay on each bed, my eyes dotted between each avenger from my dad to Bucky to Steve to Scott, and my grandpa, Howard Stark, all now dead.

Suddenly there was a large burst of light which made me scream even more in pain.

I woke up with a start, holding my self up with my elbows, my eyes opening widely, seeing the whole team around me like they'd been waiting patently.

"Hi," I said after a few seconds, then smiling awkwardly waiting for a response. "What happened?" I asked quietly.

"You called me and said you had a panic attack," He responded in his low husky voice.

Everyone's head turned to Bucky. The history between my family and him was obviously not good, him running my grandparents off the road and killing them to get vials of the super-soldier serum.

"Wait, you called Bucky and not me?" My dad questioned.

I pointed to Bucky's metal arm, resulting in a small nod from my dad.

"You've been shaking and jolting for about an hour, I rang everyone up as soon as the doctors told me you would probably wake up soon," Steve said.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"Just the night," Nat said, "Steve and Bucky have been here since yesterday, and we just got here from a really important mission"

"Oh, Okay," I turned to smile at Steve and Bucky and they smiled back.


	4. Take care of her

**_(A few hours later)_ **

Everyone had left except for my dad. He was holding my hand tightly as we talked, almost like he was clinging on for dear life, trying to keep me alive and safe. We talked about the new project he was working on, but he seemed to stumble a little between words.

"Dad?" I interrupted his speech.

"Oh sorry, am I rambling on?"

"You alright?" I asked, ignoring him.

"Always," he said. "It's just — You didn't tell me, but you told Bucky? I thought I was finally getting somewhere, finally connecting with you."

_**Bucky's POV, late into the night.** _

I entered the room where Y/n slept with Tony beside her. Still looking up to her face, still holding her hand tightly. "Tony?" He turned and gave me a weak smile. "Do you want me to take over?"

"I can't leave her." He looked over at Y/n again who was peacefully sleeping.

Pepper walked into the room. "Hun?" She spoke making him turn his head once more to the door. "Come on, you need some sleep"

He rose from the chair we was at and kissed y/n on the forehead. "I know she trusts you, so I trust you. Just...take care of her, please."

"Yeah, of course," I replied.

"Thanks Bucky" he smiled and walked out the room with pepper.

I walked over to the bed and sat by her. She looked so beautiful just laying there. I held her hand tightly, never wanting to let go.

_**A couple hours later.** _

Tears started to stream down Y/n's face so I tightened my grasp around her hand, whispering her name trying not to freak her out and within a few seconds she jolted up quickly in breathlessness.

"Bucky?" She barely got out, her eyes red and puffy. I rose up from my chair and sat on the bed next to her, holding her tight.

"It's all gonna be okay," I said softly. She gripped onto be tightly too, using me for safety. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered. I felt a rush of emotions.

I wasn't a stranger to this. This wasn't new, there nothing unfamiliar about the feeling, but I knew saying anything would ruin everything we had before.

She never left my mind, always there; mentally, if not physically. It was incomprehensible. She was my one stable force, my one stability in a world filled with chaos, and I so desperately need that in my life. I was in love with her and I could never tell.


	5. Motorbike

After a couple of minutes, I released from the hug, resulting in a confused expression on Y/n's face, it made her look so fucking adorable.

"Sorry," I held her hand again, trying not to smile at her face. "I just wanted to ask if you want to talk about what happened"

She didn't say anything.

"You don't have to if you don't want to... I'm just worried about you."

"No it's fine," she smiled. "It was just really weird, I was walking through a hospital ward, but nothing like this more like one from the 50s, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about."

I nodded.

"I saw my grandpa and grandma, you know? Howard and marina? She told me that I could have saved her, I could have saved them all. And next to them was all of you," she barely got out, her voice cracking and tears welling in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," I wrapped my arms around her again.

_****Y/n's POV** _

"No Buck, you don't understand, it seemed so fucking real, I just don't know what I'm looking at any more." I whipped the tears from under my eyes. He didn't reply with anything but it seemed as though like he was bursting to confess. Something was wrong.

To try break the tension, I thought it would be funny to make a joke, "maybe we should cut your hair," I chuckled.

"And this what's wrong with my hair?" he asked pretending to be offended. "It took me nearly 60 years to grow this."

We both laughed.

**Two days later, 8am

I had arrived back home after been in the hospital for two nights. But people had started to avoided eye contact and stared at me when they thought I wasn't looking. I hadn't done anything irregular, I didn't understand.

"Dad?" I said, poking my head around the door to see with Bruce working on something.

"Yes hun?" He replied, not looking up from his work, pointing to something on the hologram, then looking at Banner, resulting in an eyebrow raise at Tony.

"Sorry, Y/n, what's up?" he looked at me now.

"I was gonna say I'm going to school, but you look a little busy so I'll leave you," I smiled.

"Okay," he mumbled back to me and looking back down at the work.

"Tony?" Bruce nudged my dad with his elbow.

"What?" He questioned.

"God sake." Bruce rolled his eyes "I'm really sorry about this Y/n. Are you sure you wanna go to school today? What about another day off?"

"Honestly, I think I'm a lot better," I smiled.

"Okay then, if you're sure. What about a lift?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah I'll call Happy— actually no, I think I'll take a bike."

"Absolutely not," my dad commanded.

"I wasn't asking," I replied.

"I can't get you to do anything, can you not take someone with you?" He complained.

"Who? I can't exactly take happy can I?"

He thought for a second "Bucky".

"Okay, that's fine. I'll see you at 4:00 ish."

"Bye," my dad and Bruce said in unison.

I left the room and went to the elevator to Bucky's room. The doors opened to him sleeping in a light room, the covers messed up over his body. I slumped on the side of his bed and felt his cold metal arm slowly pull me into the bed, sending a euphoric shiver down my spine

"Bucky," I giggled. He held me tight with his arm so I couldn't get out. "I need to go to school!"

"Why are you in here then?" He asked in a croaky morning voice.

"My dad wants you to help me with the motorbike, you know, ride with me. I can ride it by my self though, I swear—"

"Oh no, I'm not having you fall off any damage your beautiful face."

I awed at his comment."Okay smooth man, lets go then," I said, getting up off his bed.

I turned around and I looked towards him and I realised he'd only had underwear on the whole time, my eyebrows raised and unconsciously gulped.

He just laughed.

"You're so cute," he admired, putting some trousers on and a jumper.

I looked up at him, astonished.

"What?" He asked.

"You cut your hair!" I exclaimed, "I fucking love it!"

"Language" Steve poked his head through the door. "Wow Buck, you cut your hair. I agree with Y/n I love it too. What made you do that?"

"I was persuaded by this lovely girl," Bucky pointed to me and smiled childishly.

"Well good idea, Y/n," Steve exited.

"You ready?" I asked, he nodded. We both headed down stairs to the facilities vehicle garage. "I'm off everyone!" I shouted.

"Bye hun!" My dad shouted back with a few of the other avengers in accompaniment.

"Right, which one?" I asked. He walked up the aisle of different motorbikes thinking through the many choices there were.

"This one?" He said, I turned to see what he has chosen. It was a beautiful old fashioned one with a red colour.

"Sure," I gave him a large smile and he returned.  
I went to go get a helmet while Bucky got on to the bike, admiring it. I handed him the helmet.

"Why thank you dear."

I giggled at his gentlemanly comment. "I bet I'm gonna make all of your friends jealous," he laughed.

"All my friends are guys."

"Exactly," he gushed, we both laughed.


	6. Back to school

Me and Bucky drove up to midtown on the motorbike with looks from all around. "They're staring at us," I took of my helmet, questioning why I had come today. 

"No, they're staring at you," he tried to reassure me, moving a piece of hair out of my face. 

"No Buck, they are staring at us," I emphasised. 

"Oh, I get you," he said, taking off his helmet. "You'll be fine, don't worry," he smiled. 

His smile made my stomach flip. I tried to hide my grin by biting my lip. "I know, it's just people are gonna be chatting shit about me now, cause I came with you." 

"I'm not that ugly am I?" he questioned but I raised my eyebrows signalling that he was wrong. He smiled at my actions. "You're too adorable," he said, looking into my eyes for what felt like hours. I just wanted to lean in then and there, it felt right, but he spoke instead. "Y/n your stressing too much. Tell you what I'll pick you after school and then we can talk all about today at home."

"Yeah that would be great," I sighed. 

"Hey, you know you can call me anytime." He placed his hand on my arm and stroked it with his thumb. 

"Do you even know how to use a phone?" I asked and he rolled is eyes sarcastically. 

"This is only my second day, I forgot about that" I laughed, "fuck."

"Come on, if you have to punch her in the face again then do it."

"Anyway go or your gonna be late."

"Okay, bye Buck," I smiled and hugged him. 

"Bye baby," he saluted and left while I laughed.

I walked up the stairs to the front door with stares from everyone, hopefully from my drop off from Bucky and not from my incident with Liz. 

"Y/n!" Johnny shouted from across the corridor. I wasn't sure if I should answer or ignore him, but at this point what did I have to loose. 

"Hey Johnny!" I shouted and ran up to him and Harry who was with him. "I really need to go cause I'm already late to class cause I got dropped off late," I smiled, being reminded of Bucky. 

"Oh yeah, who was that?" He asked. I thought for a second but decided to be ask vague as possible. 

"Just a guy."

"Oh, is it your boyfriend?" Harry asked. 

I waved good bye to him ignoring the question, making him want to know more about this mystery guy. 

"Bye then," Johnny said, laughing sarcastically. 

Johnny wasn't the only one questioning who I was with, even Liz's friends asked about it. 

I walked into biology class, the teacher was halfway though teaching. "Sorry I'm late," I apologised. 

She sighed, "You can sit at the back next to Peter."

I walked to the back to see the boy from my panic attack episode, great, now I had to explain that to him. He honestly was kinda cute, and he was in the highest set in biology so he must be smart. 

"Hey, I'm Peter Parker." I turned to see him smiling at me so I smiled back. 

"Hi, Y/n Rogers."

**A few months later

Me and Peter got so close over the next few months, I'd go to his apartment on the weekends or sit on the top of some complex and watch the sun set. I hadn't told anyone about him, thinking they might make a big deal out of it. A boy oh no, don't want to get knocked up or anything. 

Even after 3 months Bucky was still dropping me off at school in the morning and picked me up to take me back to the avengers facility, we'd change bikes every few weeks or so but his favourite was the old fashioned red one that we drove on my second day. 

Steve has told me a while back that he had a bike in the 50s, so I assumed it was a similar model. It was beautiful though, I understood the appeal. 

I never really cared which one we took, I wouldn't even care if we took the subway, I just wanted to be able to have him next to me. It was just a bonus that I could wrap my hands around him.


	7. The argument

"Do you know what she's talking about?" Peter said, clearly trying to act dumb in front of me. He was the one of the smartest guys I knew, and that's saying something, me living in the Avengers compound, but I played along with it, he just looked so cute while doing it.

"Yeah..." I explained what the teacher meant.

"Oh wow thanks," he replied, seeming as though he'd actually learnt something, major confidence boost for me.

"Hey, do you mind if I use your notes?" He asked.

"Sure, here," I answered.

"Maybe you could um help me, sometime, say after school today?"

"Yeah, of course," I smiled.

"Oh, that's great."

"After school? Sure. Oh wait I need to call my... um friend... boy¿?" I didn't know what to refer to Bucky as.

"Okay?" He squinted his eyes, confused "friend boy?" He repeated.

"My boyfriend," I blurted out. Shit.

"What do you mean? I thought that- we were um like boyfriend and girlfriend? Wait is this the guy that drops you off everyday?" He sounded sad and kind of pissed, something new to add for my dictionary of describing Peter.

"Shit, no, I mean friend, he's just a friend, I swear. Sorry, I never asked you if it was okay that he drops me off and stuff. I'm sorry I swear he's just a friend. Sorry, you know I love you."

"I love you too, meet at the lockers?" He laughed.

I nodded. "He lives in my building, it's kind of a communal... work... space thing, my dads co-workers?"

"Co-workers?" He repeated. "What does your dad do again."

**_**After school_ **

I walked slowly down the halls, finally relaxing after the long day. I knew Peter would probably be a couple minutes late so I waited by my lockers.

Thirty minuets later, still no sign of him, he wasn't gonna come. Maybe he forgot.

_*Buzz*_

I quickly got out my phone to see if it was peter, but just Bucky. 

He sounded so mad, asking where I was and why I’d been so long.

I left the doors and walked down to see Bucky looking at me with an annoyed expression, turning his head away when I got near. I felt so bad for Bucky, I forgot to message him. He's probably been getting stares for the last thirty minutes as well.

I'm pissed about Peter though, I don't understand why he blew me off.

As soon as we got home Bucky got off the motor bike quickly, and walked away, mumbling under his breath.

"Buck..." I clutched his metal arm softly with my matching mechanical one.

He turned, "Go on then what do you have to say? That your sorry that you forgot about me? Y/n, you were clearly gonna go to that guys house," he started, referring to Peter. "You didn't even text me, even after I specifically told you to ring me if you need anything!" He shouted. "You're sixteen years old, you have no place going to a boys house! I mean seriously?" He questioned, his voice sufficiently raised and echoing across the garage. "You couldn't send me one fucking text message?!"

"Bucky?" Steve shouted, "What's your problem?"

"Oh, don't give me that shit," he scolded, rolling his eyes and storming out, purposely knocking into Steve's shoulder.

Steve shot me a confused look, but I quickly dodged his gaze by running past him, avoiding his body, it being way too solid for me to collide with. I quickly pressed the button for my floor, noticing that the other elevator was going up to Bucky's floor. I wish I'd be able to have the strength to even think about pushing the engraved writing that said B-BARNES, instead I just pressed mine, (your initial)-STARK. I was such a wimp.

"Halliday?" I said when I got to my floor.

"Yes, Ms. Stark?"

"Run me a hot bath."

"How hot is hot Miss? I don't want it to burn you. The maximum safe temperature is 50 °C and that still could dam—"

"Oh my fucking god!" I yelled.

"Should I just set it to 38 °C?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" I shouted, throwing my phone across the room.

My rage held all the power of a wildfire, you could practically see the flames roaring in my eyes, ready to ignite anything that I came in contact with. I was angry but guilt was the thing had effect on me. It wasn't until I was on the floor with my hands over my tearful eyes that I realised what I'd done.

As I wiped away the blur I saw my the mess I'd made, my side table was flipped, mirror was smashed and my wardrobe was broken in two places, one on the door and the other in the centre parting. My tv had surprisingly survived through my episode though, only slanted to the left by an inch or so.

My hands were painted with beads of blood, probably from catching it on the wooden furniture or the mirror.

My throat felt scratchy too from screaming so much. I had developed a method over time of hiding my screams at night, Bucky's floor being above me. Although I could never hear him, I couldn't risk it. I just simply cried into a densely packed pillow.

After a few more moments of breathing in and out, I got to my feet and went to the elevator going down to the ground floor. The open area was quieter than usual, no Steve around in the kitchen to tell me off about my shoes on the carpet, my dad not in his lab to give me a smile, no Sam watching Friends to ask about the gossip at school.

When I got to the garage, my eyes immediately went to the red bike. It was Bucky's favourite, the one we rode to school every day. It made me tear up just thinking about my hands wrapped around his warm body.

A rode it for an hour or so but I still didn't feel any better, I just kept thinking about Bucky. My mind drifted to times we were together; like when we danced on the balcony into the night while songs from the 40s mumbled in the background, him spinning me around every so often. Our mechanical hands were opposite so we linked together perfectly, our warm human hands on the sides of each others body and our metal interlocked beautifully.

It just made me feel like such shitty person so I decided to go back home. When I got back I walked to the living room from the garage to see it empty still. It was so quiet.

I walked upstairs to see if anyone was at the bar, but nothing. The sun was only just giving off its golden wash across the facility and it's surroundings, there's no way everyone was in bed.


	8. Under the ice?

As a last resort I went to the avengers meeting room on the second floor.

I opened the door slightly to reveal everyone from the avengers compound in the room, Steve, my father, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Rodey, Wanda, Vision, Sam, Bucky, even Thor and Loki. All sat around a long table with my dad at the head of the table and Steve pointing to a screen at the other end.

"Come in we need to do something about this!" My dad commanded.

"What are we supposed to do though?" Bruce asked, much more calm than my father.

"Yeah, Banner's right, we can't just tell her, she'll freak out," Thor said.

"And thanks to Bucky now, she'll freak ten times more" Sam said.

Bucky gave a low spirited sigh, "Look I'm sorry she was hanging with Peter and she kissed him. I never even knew about this about them," he gave a disgusted face. "Y/n was going to go to Peters after school, I know you messaged peter to not go," he looked at my dad, "but what if you hadn't? What if he had told her about this? Like blurted it out that she had been under the ice," he revealed.

_What the fuck? Me? Under the ice? Like Bucky and Steve?_

"I don't know what to suggest. You too must know what to do." My dad looked at Steve and Bucky. "What would you do?"

"Can't we just not tell her? She's already pissed with me," Bucky mumbled.

"Isn't she she a little old for peter?" Thor asked, going onto a completely different conversation. "Wouldn't she be more suited for Steve?" Bucky's eyebrows knotted together. "Or Bucky?" Thor added, making Bucky's face light up.

"What did you just say?" My father questioned, shocked at Thor's insinuation, "That's my fucking daughter your talking about!" He shouted.

Thor kept quiet.

"Well, technically she's not though," Bruce said. "She's technically your sister or... older?" Bruce started looking through the papers across the table, squinting his eyes through the lenses of his glasses.

I felt an urge to leave but I couldn't move.

"This is so confusing," Wanda murmured.

"Well we are still doing to tests to figure out if she's Howard and marina Stark's daughter or like Thor... inferred?" Bruce looked at my dad for confirmation "She could be Steve and Bucky's age."

"She told me about the vision she had when she had that panic attack and hit her head a few months ago—" Bucky started.

"And why didn't you tell me this immediately?" My dad asked annoyed. The two of them never seemed to see eye to eye on certain issues, the whole Bucky killing his parents I can understand where he comes from though.

"Let him finish," Cap retorted.

"She said she saw your parents, Howard and Marina, in a 50s style hospital, they said you could have saved us, something like that."

"Maybe it had something to do with the car crash, maybe some sort of memory rather than a dream," Vision suggested.

"So the whole thing about her mom dying in a car crash, that could be true, just her father was there too," Wanda added. "Actually, maybe not, I don't know," she mumbled, twisting her lips in confusion.

"No, Wanda that actually makes sense," Bruce agreed, writing something down.

"Wait, are we talking about the crash that Bucky caused?" Clint asked.

"You know he was being controlled by HYDRA" Steve said sternly.

My dad sat on a chair and slumped down while looking at the door. He quickly stood up, maybe catching a glimpse of my face or a reflection of light from my metal hand.

Did he see me?

"Y/N?" He shouted.

_Shit._

I picked up my black Kanken backpack emptying out all of my school junk — textbooks, pencils, loose papers — then quickly stuffing essentials inside. I picked up my phone but remembered my dad had trackers, not even thinking about the fact that it was well and truly broken.

I rushed down stairs to gladly see no one coming out of the meeting room or coming down the steps. I moved through the corridor to the garage and got the closet bike I saw and drove it out.


	9. Did you even love me?

**_**Bucky's POV_ **

"Y/N?" Tony shouted.

"What is it? Did you see her??" Steve said.

"I thought I did" he sighed.

"Should we check if she's still upstairs?" Sam said.

"She's not here cause I shouted at her earlier. Jesus I feel so stupid," I mumbled into my hands. "I'm so cruel."

"Bucky, it's not your fault," Y/n comforted.

I stood up immediately "Did you hear that?" Everyone just stared at me. "Did anyone hear that?" I questioned.

"Why don't you got get some sleep Buck?" Steve suggested.

I just looked around with wide eyes and worried look on my face. I sat back down, breathing slowly in and out. "Why was she frozen in ice?" I asked "Did they torture her?" Everyone just carried on staring, their eyes widening and brows coming together making two creases between them. "TELL ME NOW. I WANT TO KNOW!" I furiously shouted and banged my metal hand on the table, making a large dent.

Bruce quickly turned to the computer in front of him. I looked towards the projected image, he was going into a file named 'subject II'. Flashes of images and videos showed her being electrocuted, stabbed, drowning her till she passed out, injecting needles into her.

They showed the effects of the trauma. They showed her bruises and the burn marks. They showed the missions she'd been on and they showed her test results coming out.

She was just like me.

"Why did they do this to her?" Nat said.

"She was different," Bruce explained, still looking at the screen, he clicked a button turning on another video. The video showed her moving objects without even touching them and killing people without even needing to pull a trigger.

**_**Y/n's POV_ **

I got back on the bike, quickly riding out of the garage, leaving everything behind me. I wish I could be swallowed up into the world and never be let back out. Everything was falling apart, everything being revealed. I just wanted it all to stop.

I slowed at a red light and turned my head to see Peters apartment complex. And with my mind not at it's clearest or finest, I decided to park up and climb the fire escape to his window.

I knocked quietly but got impatient so knocked again, putting my face up to the glass to see Peter pulling out his earphones and giving me a confused expression.

He came over and lifted the window, laughing slightly. "What are you doing h—"

I cut him off with a kiss.

"Are- you okay?" He laughed between kisses.

I nodded.

"You sure—"

I interrupted him. "Shhh~" I put my finger to his lips then continued to kiss him again.

He pulled away, "Y/n, seriously what's wrong? You're never like this."

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Sorry," he laughed and started to kiss me again. He tugged on the bottom my top to pull it up, so I released and took it off, while he took off his, showing his chiselled abs.

I gently lean in and kissing Peters warms lips. They pull apart and take shaky, shallow breaths. Unable to contain ourselves anymore, Peter holds my head in his hands and pulls me closer into a more passionate kiss. My hands work their way around his body, feeling each crevasse, each line along his physique.

He took off his trousers and I took off mine.

"Peter?" May call through the door. "What you doing in there?"

"Urrr nothing," Peter said quickly, his voice breaking in the process making me giggle. "I'll be one second," he whispered, exiting the room carefully.

As I waited for Peter, sitting on his twin bed, my bare thighs on his light blue duvet and my hands smoothing it around me, I couldn't help thinking how this felt a little wrong.

"Did you talk to Tony?" May asked.

"Yeah um—"

"Did you do that mission?"

"What mission?"

"The one you were supposed to do after school yesterday? For Spider-Man, you don't remember much," She laughed.

"May, the powers don't effect my memory," Peter mumbled.

Peter was Spider-Man.

He slowly came back into the room and shut the door behind him. All of sudden I felt naked, like in a dream where people would stare and laugh whilst you stood in a shopping line, unable to do anything. I was still sat on his bed, my head now in my hands.

I rose my fallen head as he walked in and looked at him with a disappointed expression.

"I know, I know," Peter said, almost begging for a minute just to explain himself.

"Why Pete? Why didn't you just tell me? And you knew who I was, my name. God Peter, I trusted you."

"Of course I did," he barely got out. "You don't understand."

"I understand completely. I'm going—" Peter cut me off with a kiss, but I quickly pushed him off me. I gave him a look, "this isn't a movie Peter," I said with a shake of my head. I quickly got my jeans and t shirt back on, opening the fire exit and leaving as quick as I could.

"Y/n, no, please!" But I had already left.

I got on my bike quickly and rode back in the dark.

It wasn't long before my eyes were too blurred from tears to see properly. I was going left and right across the road, carelessly forgetting about safely.

My movement became more lazy and reckless, my mind in a totally different place. I must have swerved, or maybe it was another car, but my bike suddenly went over on its side. I felt as though I could place real from fake, I didn't even realise what was happening until I felt his fingers dig into my cheek. Hand marks of blackened ovals seemed like they'd remain and discolor my skin long after my bones had healed. They did not speak, no need to tell me not to fight, to make a sound. Their fingers did all the work. Cling, hook, crush, threatening to unhinge my very jaw if another sound were to leave my lips.

My body was already going in and out of consciousness from the pain but by now I wasn't strong enough to care.


	10. Has what always been blue?

"Y/n?" I hear a voice call. "It's me...It's Bucky"

"Bucky?" I whispered, opening my eyes slightly to see Bucky and Steve's faces.

"I thought you were dead," he said, tears welling in his eyes. It felt like a dream just looking into them, piecing blue like the sky of New York on a clear day. They looked as though they were glowing with an orange and yellow luminosity, it must have been a dream.

"Buck, we need to go," Steve insisted.

"What happened?" I asked, still trying to bare my senses, "And why is it so hot?"

"The buildings on fire," Steve explained.

"What?" I uttered, my eyebrows knitting together. Bucky offered a hand, pulling me up into a seated position. Looking around, I could just about remember and connect the dots, realising what was happening or has happened.

I took the wire out of my arm, though unlike movies it didn't come out with ease, it felt as though I was pulling out the veins within me, as well as that, a warm unknown substance splattered up at my face.

"Why is it blue? Has it always been blue?" He questioned, his hands wrapped around my arm, his thumbs soothing over my bruises.

"Why has what always been blue?"

"Your blood. It's dark blue, like Steve blue, deep deep ocean blue, 9pm New York sky blue." He looked at me for answers but I had non, "It doesn't matter, we can check it out later," Bucky said, reaching under my knees and picking me up bridal style.

He followed Steve out the door, then down a long hallway, opening up to some sort of large factory. The pathway we were running down came to a halt, causing the two of them to slow down. I got down from Bucky's arms and looked down over the drop; it was way too high of a drop, even without the flames, falling would unfortunately not kill me due to my abilities, I'd probably just break my legs, or paralyse myself for life.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't slightly want to walk a little too far off the edge, 'a long walk on a short pier' I'd heard my father say it to Bruce after an insult.

"We're gonna have to jump," Steve insisted, stepping back to get more distance then making the jump perfectly to the other side of the path.

Maybe it was the weight of Steve or even the winds direction, the path gave way, making the gap at least 20ft, something that clearly neither me nor him would be able to do. Bucky's eyes shifted between me and the drop.

"You first?" I asked, weakly chuckling.

His eyebrows knotted together further if that was even possible. He gulped, "but—"

"We don't have time Bucky, please just...please."

The next thing I knew, his hand was cupping my face, and I hardly had a moment to react before he pressed his lips to mine, nearly knocking all the wind from my lungs.

It was a kiss I'd been longing for years, yet I was somehow completely unprepared. You'd think that after all the hours I'd spent with Bucky — watching him talk, laugh, frown — I would know all there was to know about his lips. Of course I'd imagined this moment countless times, when we'd look into each other eyes while talking about insignificant things or watching the newest season of my favourite show while he tried to understand what was going on. Gaze lingering. Eyes flickering down to each others lips.

I hadn't ever thought about how warm they would feel pressed up against my own. This was my first kiss ever and it couldn't have been anymore perfect.

"I had to do that, at least once." He rested his forehead against mine, "I love you Y/n."

"I love you too Buck."

"Your nose is bleeding," he chuckled, wiping it with what felt like a handkerchief.

I just couldn't bare to take my gaze off his, I was deep in his piecing blue eyes, to mesmerised to care.

"There's clearly a lot we need to catch up on when we get back," Steve interrupted, his voice way too close than where I expected him to be.

"Steve?" We both turned towards Steve who was just behind us. "How did you—"

"Y/n. You just did that."


	11. Tesseract blue

A mumble of words started to repeat.

I felt a two hands on my shoulders shake me. My heart was beating out of my chest, making my short breaths, heavenly and fast.

I opened my tightly shut eyes to see Bucky, he was mouthing words over and over, shouting even but all I could hear was a mechanical buzzing sound, something similar to a car engine.

"Y/N?" I finally heard him yell, followed by a large flash of light.

My eyes widened, our location had changed, we were now outside the building, "what's—"

Bucky pulled me into a tight hug.

After maybe twenty seconds he pulled back, his eyes were once again filled with tears but now a smile was spread across his face. "Your tears. They're blue," he said, giving an airy laugh.

"Captain America blue?" I chuckled.

"Tesseract blue," Steve said, making us both turn.

The Tesseract, is a crystalline cube-shaped containment vessel for the Space Stone, one of the six Infinity Stones that predate the universe and possess unlimited energy. Basically a lunch box for an all powerful, killing device. When coming into Asgardian hands, it was kept inside Odin's Vault, Loki and Thor's father, but the origin of the tesseract has never been fully discovered.

To try change the subject of my racing thoughts, I turned my eyes towards the two motorbikes just in front of us, one was Steve's favourite from the avengers facility and next to it was mine and Bucky's favourite.

"Just like old times," I said, looking back to Bucky, knowing we'd be sharing.

"Just like old times," he repeated.

Throughout the drive home I couldn't change what was going on in my head. Holding on to Bucky, I embraced him tighter, resting my head against him. 

When we eventually got home, the three of us walked up to the front door. Our reflection against the glass showed the damages done. There was a cut across my nose and my existing scar (from some childhood event), travelling straight through my eyebrow and eye, finishing by my cheek, was now accompanied by a bruise. The bruise that had begun as a mild purple stain had sunk into the socket itself, and so now it had the appearance of a black eye.

We were all covered in ash, and imagined if Steve took off his helmet, there'd be a clear outline of it.

I opened the door first, quickly noticing everyone's eyes looking towards me, then to the other two, then back to me again. Just as a wonderful coincidence everyone was seated in the living room, cancelling my plans of going straight to bed.

My dad slowly walked into the room and started sipping on is beer not noticing us. "So, did anyone find Y/n?" He questioned, worried. After a couple seconds of silence, he finally looked up from his files named 'SUBJECT II' and his beer dropped to the floor.

"What happened to you three?" Rhodey asked after a few more lovely seconds of silence.

"Well..." Steve said.

Throughout the long explanation, and even after the blue stuff, all I could do was think about Bucky. I didn't realise how long I was staring until he locked into my gaze. He gave a sweet smile but my eyes quickly shot away in fear. Even though he'd already kissed me and we'd confessed feelings, him even doing it first, I was still scared.

_He said he loved me. But what does that mean? Did he love me platonically? Or was it romantic? Maybe he didn't want to die alone. Die without one last kiss._

"Are you okay Y/n?" Nat said.

"I could use a shower," I replied, giving a weak laugh. "Theres definitely something wrong with me, but I think I can kind of control it." My eyes unconsciously went towards Bucky, his worried eyes not taking his gaze away from me, but it quickly turned into a smile.

_He had saved me and I had saved him, physically but maybe mentally too. Maybe he did feel the same._

"We could do some tests," My dad suggested.

I nodded.

Steve and Bucky followed me to possibly clean up too, I felt as though we were the three musketeers. I'd known them both for years, then being the easiest to become friends with in the beginning. We seemed to all share experiences somehow.

When the three of us got into the elevator, I pushed my floor and so did they. Steve was a few below me and Bucky was just above mine.

First Steve got out.

Then I got out, but I felt Bucky's flesh hand on my shoulder. I turned.

"I meant what I said."

"You did...?" I barely got out.

I looked into his piercing blue eyes, then down to his lips, leaning in to him. He kissed me and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words could never be. His hand rested below my ear and his thumb caressed my cheek.

We parted, our eyes opening and locking onto each other's.


	12. He smiled

He smiled and I felt my heart explode.

He leaned back in and started to kiss me again. I was shy but he made me feel like everything was okay, kissing me comfortingly and passionately. I couldn't stop my heart from pounding in my chest and my blood flowed quickly to in my cheeks, making my face as red as ever.

His lips reached my jaw, tracing the lines from my ear to my collarbone — they were so warm against my skin, so much better than I could've ever expected. As cheesy as it sounds, it was just like the movies, one from the 80s, like Sixteen Candles, The Breakfast Club or something with Patrick Swayze. For that single moment, time stopped. It was just me and him. There was no war, no death, no suffering, just us.

I lifted my hands out of his, and pulled them up high to his shoulders, where I entwined them with his soft brown hair. It was different to his usual longer locks, but a good different. While we sat on one of the balconies in the facility, watching the stars after one of us had woken up from a night terror, he told me that he never particularly liked the long hair, it was just a reminder of the past.

Kissing me on the lips again, he slowly pushed me back towards my bed, so he was on top of me. I lay on my back as he matches my body's form, his hands venturing over my curved body, exploring.

He leans in softly kissing up and down my neck, causing little whimpers of anticipation one from my lips. He works his way back up so I could feel his tender, smooth lips.

After a couple minutes, he spoke between kisses, "I need a shower," he said.

I laughed.

He started to laugh in between kisses, then got off me, almost teasingly, giving a large grin and licking his lips. That smile was the prettiest thing I've seen in a while, it extended to his eyes and deep into his soul. I'd been best friends with Bucky for years, he'd obviously never kissed me like that, but his smile towards me never changed.

He walked back to the open elevator, standing proud with a grin, facing me still on the bed and clicking the button to his floor just above me. His body loosely turned back towards my direction smiling.

I couldn't help but laugh at his cuteness as the door closes, keeping our eye contact until the last moment.

After a few minutes of laying still on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, I seemed to have calmed down.

I walked to my bathroom and got undressed. I stepped into the shower, my toes didn't even flinch as they touched the chilled ceramic floor. My mind was in paralysation, from what had just happened. I turned the dial, releasing thousands of lukewarm drops, darkening my hair and trickling down my back.

After about 10 minuets, I felt thoroughly clean, so I turned off the shower, stepped out and slowly dried myself with my yellow towel.

It reminded me of a while ago, maybe a year ago, when I'd gotten out of the bath. We used to have colour coordinated towels; my dads were black, Steve's were blue, Bucky's grey and so on.

Unfortunately for me mine were dark red, and when I say unfortunately, I mean because I didn't know until the last minute. When I got out of the bath and begun to dry myself, I started to panic, having flashbacks and visions, thinking the red colour was caused by blood. It wasn't long after my screams were loud enough to send Bucky to my floor, rushing into my bathroom.

He quickly got rid of the towel I'd thrown across the floor then got my golden coloured bed sheet to wrap me in. He cradled me for a while and rested his chin above my head.

After I changed into my pyjamas, a old Black Sabbath t-shirt from my dad and some sweatpants, I walked to the elevator, clicking the button that read ' _B~BARNES_ '.

It raised one floor and the door opened.

"Buck?" I called, looking around his room.

I heard muffled music from the 40s coming from the bathroom, a normal occurrence for Bucky, he never enjoyed the silence, Sam suggested to sing as a witty comment, but 'jokes on him' Bucky said.

I put my head against it to hear his voice — it made me chuckle but I won't deny how beautiful it was. I would just imagine him shaving his beard, not too far to properly see the skin but just enough for it to make him look less homeless; I always liked his stubble, it made me feel protected for some odd reason. His head would be swaying from side to side while he attempted to shave his neck, a couple of times that Steve's interrupted and he asked for some help.

"Buck?" I said, opening the door slightly, revealing Bucky's naked form. He noticed me instantly, turning around to face me, making it even more graphic. "Shit, sorry," I laugh and exited the bathroom quickly before I could see anything else, even if there wasn't much else to see.

I heard the door open, then his footsteps across the floor, he came over laughed and hugged me tight from behind, making me jump from his cold metal arm touching my skin, fortunately (but also unfortunately) he had put underwear on. "I hate you so much," he chuckled and kissed me on the forehead.

He went back towards the bathroom, leaving the door open for an invite to follow.

"What you doing tonight?" I asked.

"I was thinking of watching a movie, you wanna watch with me?" he asked, drying his wet hair with a towel, making it stick up in all different directions, and placing it back on the counter top.

"Your hair looks so cute."

"You look cuter," he said, his arm reaching around mine and holding me close, smiling at me in the mirror.

I snuggled against him, "You give the best hugs."

He chuckled, "Well, love, where else would I rather be?" In that moment the arms squeezed a fraction tighter and I breathed more slowly, my body melting into Bucky's as every muscle lost its tension to his form.

His head turned towards me, looking down at me, looking into my eyes. I gazed away from the mirror to him, locking eye contact with each other. It wasn't long before his eyes began to flicker down to my lips.

My eyes then glanced down to his lips and that's all I needed to do. Our lips touch. It was just for a moment but a perfect moment.

When we parted, I couldn't help but hide my smile.

I soon felt a hand under my chin, gently guiding my gaze back up to him, allowing me to see his grin. My lips curled at the slight and I learned in intentionally this time. I felt every movement his lips made in that very moment against mine. His warm, plush lips move against mine, and slowly go for more. He parts his lips, and we kiss again, but it's more passionate than the previous one.

"I love you," he said, his grin getting larger by the second.

"I love you too."

"Wanna take a picture?" He asked, mumbling slightly.

"Yeah, get your phone," I replied, my speech slurred as if in a day dream.

He quickly went out of the bathroom towards his bed, "what happened to your phone?" He asked jogging back over, "I swear you always have it with you."

"Funny story actually," I laughed.

Bucky laughed, coming to my left and handing me the phone he seemed to hardly use but somehow always had it in a ten second walking distance from him. I held the phone with one hand and put my other around his still half naked body.

We took a few cute ones and a few silly ones, we even did the peace sign together which I couldn't help but laugh at, he was just copying me, very confused. He even ended up taking the phone off me to take a few himself but just started spamming it phone with pictures of him flexing his abs.

I cracked up hysterically.

"Right what film?" I laughed and he joined in too.

"Sorry, just making sure you have enough," he chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"And send," he said.

I looked over his shoulder to see he had sent a total of a hundred and four photos to 'Baby doll'. I didn't think through who it was at first, but I looked up to see a picture of me posing with my metal hand under my chin, pretending to be a model in the golden hour.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically, pretending to be annoyed at the photos but in reality try hide my blushing cheeks, "let's go watch the movie," I laughed.

"Fine," he moaned, giving his phone to me and going to his wardrobe. I couldn't help but follow him, watching him put on a grey sweatpants and a fitted black t-shirt.


	13. Movie night

*ding*

Me and Bucky walked out of the elevator, revealing the Avengers movie theatre, warm lights fading on automatically. It was a large room, but still homely. Four large couches symmetrically faced the big screen and on the walls of the cinema room hung six movie poster, Ferris Bullers Day Off, Back To The Future, The Matrix, Star Wars: Empire Strikes Back, Fight Club and Jurassic Park, all my father's favourite nostalgia films. 

We sat at the front together and he flicked through the movies on Netflix. I didn't care what we watched — romance, documentary, horror — I just wanted to be there with him. I couldn't take my gaze away from his eyes, reflecting in the light of the glowing projector screen.

Our bodies were interlocked together, both my legs over one of his and his human hand grazing my knee. 

His eyes seemed glued to the screen, not noticing my trance until his head turned, presumably ask my opinion on a movie. He smiled warmly, coming closer, his eyes looking down to my lips. Slowly, inexorably, he presses his lips to mine. It's soft and gentle – it's a wave of warmth that stops the feeling of emptiness. Spilling out from my heart and the warmth of Bucky's lips on mine and rushing to every corner of my body: the cracks in between my toes, the crooks of my elbows, the tips of my ears. 

Every inch of me, saturated with love.

"I feel like I never get anytime anymore to chill and watch films," I said. 

"Well, let's use this time while we can," he laughed and put his arm around me, so I leaned on him. 

He eventually picked out a documentary, conversations with a killer: the Ted Bundy tapes. 

We'd been watching the series and talking about it for no longer than twenty minutes when the elevator door dinged open. "Y/n?" I heard the family voice of my father call, entering the room. 

I felt a cold breeze across the back of my neck and shoulders, Bucky had removed his hand from behind me. I then moved my legs from between him, thankfully just quick enough that my dad didn't see. 

"Hey, oh... Bucky? Hey... um sorry, Y/n, I need you a minute," My dad said. 

I got up and nodded, turning around to see Bucky, "Sorry," I mouthed. "Keep watching."

"It's fine," he mouthed back, chuckling slightly. 

I walked with my dad to the elevator and we went down to his workshop. "Dad, what did you want me for?" I asked, eager to go back and finish the documentary, or basically start it. 

"I want your opinion on something," he explained vaguely. I though he was going to ask about his iron man suits or some tech piece, but no. "Which one and for who?" He showed me a few suits, one fully black, one with a grey blazer and pants, some with bow ties, some with normal ties and some with non. "There's also things for the girls too."

"What's this for?" I asked looking at the screen, scrolling across. 

"Oh sorry yeah, it's for the Gala in a couple of months," he told me. 

The Gala was a yearly event that would invite senators, business associates, colleagues, basically important people. It apparently helped our image but more so gave us connections; materials, tech, ideas. I never enjoyed the Gala's, the main reason being I was never invited. To make me feel more involved my father always gave me the job of shopping and buying outfits. 

Usually he'd just tell me over breakfast, text me even, this was a lot more official. 

"Course," I mumbled. 

"I thought this year you might want to attend."

"Really?" I asked, a large grin appearing on my face. 

He nodded, smiling. He must have known I'd be excited. 

After jumping up at him and hugging him tightly, we ended up talking for what must have been no less than forty-five minutes just about insignificant things. It wasn't long before I became tired and excused myself to go to 'sleep', and although I was tired all I wanted to do was be with Bucky. 

I entered the elevator and pressed 'BAR', the floor housing a games room, bar and the cinema. When I got to the floor, the doors opened revealing the dark bar lit up with old fashioned light fixtures. I went down the room to the left, opening the door to the cinema room. 

Seeing Bucky bundled up under the covers on the couch, I entered the room completely before shutting the door behind myself. 

Upon hearing the shuffling coming from around the room, Bucky lifted his head in slight confusion, eyebrows furrowed as he pulled the blanket under his chin to see over it better. His face slowly softened and a smile took over his sleepy features at the sight of me coming through the elevator doors making my way towards him. 

He lifted the covers and shuffled over a bit to allow me to climb under the covers beside him.

"Long day?" I hummed out, my voice soft and fond as I climbed into the space beside him.

Bucky gave a curt nod in response and an airy laugh as he placed his hands on the my hips to easily bring me closer to himself. "Very. Not to mention, I missed you throughout it," He spoke, his words slurring together a bit out of exhaustion before he pressed a feather light kiss to my forehead. "You have no idea how grateful I am for this. You're the one thing I've been searching for my entire life."

"Oh, stop with the cheesy nonsense."

"Wow, I try to say something nice and this is what I get," he laughed. 

I giggled. "I wish I could stay like this forever."

Bucky's fingertips traced lightly up the my spine in a calming, affectionate manner as my soft breaths fanned down his neck.

"I love you," I spoke softly as my eyes averted their gaze to the strong man who had his hands wrapped around my body, an instant sparkle shining at just the mere sight of him. I felt soft lips press against the skin of my neck ever so gently before feeling a smile form on said lips against his skin.

"And I love you."

We remained that way for a few more minutes until I shifted the position of my head to burry it into the place where Bucky's neck and shoulder met, resulting in him holding me just that much closer. "My dad said I could go to the Gala," I said sleeply. 

"How about we go to bed?"

I nodded my head loosely. 

Bucky picked me up, with ease, and carried me out of the room, past the bar, down to the elevator. He didn't need to place me down for a second until I felt the soft covers of my bed below me. "Wait Bucky, can you stay?" I whispered while he tucked the covers over me. 

He nodded, "of course," his voice husky and morning-like. He got into bed after taking off his top. He put his arm around me and kissed me on the forehead. 

"Do you want to go to the Gala with me?" He asked. 

"Yes," I nodded tiredly, falling asleep not long after.


	14. An avenger

I woke up slowly, my hand stretching out to the other side of the bed, it an empty bed, Bucky must have left. I imagined he thought the same about keeping this a secret. My dad wasn't too fond of Bucky, there were many reasons why, and they were definitely valid to make my father not trust him, main example being killing his parents, Howard and Marina.

I guess me being controlled by hydra gave me more room for forgiveness over my father.

"Halliday, is anyone woken up yet?" I asked, looking over at the space where Bucky had been previously, noticing the indent he had made on the mattress and pillows.

"Yes Miss Stark, everyone in the facility is either in the living room or in the process of getting ready."

"Oh," I mumbled, "what time is it?"

"8:24, Miss Stark."

I couldn't believe I'd stayed in bed so long, I felt like I haven't slept like that in years. Usually I'd stay in bed staring up at the ceiling until I became bored, then I'd either sit on my balcony and watch the stars, dig in and solve one of the seven Millennium Problems, or go down to the gym and run till the sun came back up.

My hand drifted to the side table routing around for my phone, "fuck sake," I moaned into my pillow, remembering my slight hiccup yesterday, basically messing up my entire room. I turned back over and stared up at the ceiling, breathing out a sigh. A happy sigh though, the kind that made you reminisce about everything good that had happened over the last 10 years of life. Instead though all I could think about how warm I felt last night with Bucky's arms wrapped around me.

I flung the duvet away and got up out of the bed. I went over to my walk in wardrobe looking around and thinking what I should wear. I was never the best at fashion on myself, I'd buy these clothes and wouldn't wear them, always sticking to the same brand of mom jeans and switch out T-shirts from the thrift store. Of course I enjoyed buying stuff, looking online, going to fashion shows, even the obvious of doing outfits for the Gala.

"Do I have anything on today?" I asked Halliday, sitting on the chair in the corner of the room and scanning my eyes all over.

"Yes, your Mr Stark has scheduled a meeting for the team at 11:30 and you have World War Two essay due in two weeks."

I nodded.

"Would you like me to alert Steve or Bucky for help? They are very familiar with that time era and they both served in the war," Halliday said, making me smile.

"Oh yes, can you ask Bucky? Just send the message to his room though."

"Of course, the secure message has just been sent Miss Stark."

After picking out a decent outfit of mom jeans and A green and blue striped top, I walked out of my wardrobe towards the elevator, clicking the down arrow button and waiting for it to arrive. When I got down to the living room, I walked out to see most of the team at the breakfast table, waiting for a fry up breakfast.

"Ooo, what's for breakfast?" I asked, receiving a smiles from my dad.

"Today the options are full English or—"

"Pancakes," Sam interrupted.

"I think I'll take pancakes, please," I chuckled.

My eyes panned over the room and spotted Bucky over to the couch and sat by Bucky who was watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine, he noticed me coming to sit next to me and gave a wide smile. I sat down next to him and he put his arm around me.

"It's ready!" I heard my father yell, most likely to cease what was going on, him only being able to see the back of our heads and the obvious sexual tendencies of Bucky's human arm.

Bucky turned to me, raising his eyebrows and removed his hand while I tried not to laugh. He got up from the couch shaking his head and smiling. I just giggled as he held out a hand to pull me up.

"This is great," I mumbled, my mouth already filled of Nutella and pancakes, causing Bucky, Steve and Sam to laugh.

The rest of the team sat down and dug into breakfast.

"So what the meeting about later?" I asked my dad. This mystery meeting that no one had told me any details about since I heard about it, the most information I'd gotten was the fact that is was on today at eleven-thirty.

"It's about you actually," he replied, cutting his bacon.

I frowned.

"I think you'll be excited," Steve jumped in.

After breakfast and random conversations about work, school and something about Sam's new shower, the team began to enter the meeting room. I couldn't help but stay at the door debating whether to go in. My mine continued to play yesterday's events over and over, this fucking meeting room was where it all started.

"Y/n?" Bucky said from behind me, noticing my paused form. "What's wrong?"

I didn't answer.

"You heard yesterday, didn't you?"

I nodded.

"Shit Y/n, I'm so sorry," he said, hugging me from behind and nuzzling his head into the crook of my neck, kissing my cheek. "Come on, you'll be excited, Steve promised."

"So you don't know what this is about either?"

"No," he mumbled against my neck.

"Y/n?" Natasha called.

I walked in and furrowed my eyes.

Bucky came in after what must have been just seconds later even though it felt like hours. He must have noticed the fact that I still hadn't moved because he guided me over to the nearest free chair and sat on the spare one close by.

My dad was getting everything set up and the room was silent. "I know what Subject II is," I said out of the blue, making my dad almost choke on his coffee and the rest of the team, including Bucky, give me a bewildered expression.

"What?" He questioned, coughing slightly.

"Do you not think I didn't remember?"

There was silence.

"What do you know?" Steve asked.

"I know you're not my real dad..." I started, looking towards my 'father'. "I know I'm not fifteen, I'm around seven-and-a-half-thousand years old," Eyes in the room began to widen further and my dad continued to cough. "I know that your parents took me in and about Hydra capturing me after the car crash... Everything has been a bit blurry since then though, I can't remember much of the in between, like my exact age or my real parents or... I don't know my shoe size." I paused and squinted my eyes, "although actually I do know that, I'm a size six," I mumbled, realising I was giving unnecessary information and had started to ramble on somewhat of a tangent.

Sam snorted, followed by a quick elbow from Steve.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" My dad said.

"Because I didn't want to make you unhappy. Your family has raised me for nearly a-hundred-and- seventy-five years, since your great grandfather was like 25," I chuckled, although quickly realising no one else was laughing and it was completely inappropriate. "I know how hard it's been for you, helping me adjusting to new life in the new ages after what I've researched to be thirty years of hydra. God, this is weird to say out loud."

"You should have told me."

"Yeah, but _technically_ _you_ didn't tell me either," I murmured, louder than I intended. "I only found _out_ yesterday that _you_ knew, and you hadn't told me.

He gave a chuckle at the hypocrisy.

"That's why I ran off. After 5 years I have finally got over it and through it, because of your help."

After a little bit of silence and smiling between the two of us, my dad spoke up. "I wanted to show you this." He tapped on the screen on the table and swiped in my direction, revealing a detailed hologram of a suit just in front of me."

My jaw dropped in astonishment.

Steve slid down a thick document to my end of the table. "All you have to do is sign and you'll be one of us," Steve said.

"Yes, and we'll announce immediately,” My dad was excited too. "We'll leave you to read that if you think you need to, just sign and it's official.” He smiled and picked up his papers, walking out the room.

Whilst somewhat frozen, my smile increasing and eyes widening, I received a couple pats on the shoulder and you’ve earned it’s from the team.

Bucky waved his hand near my face. I looked over to him with absolute excitement on my face, he laughed. "I'm so proud of you,” he said, sliding his chair next to me, giving me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.


	15. History homework

I entered my dads office, he was working on one of his cars, laid underneath on a car repair plate. Without warning, I slapped down the thick book onto the desk just in front of me. 

A loud metal-like bang sounded from the car followed by a groan and an "ouch." He came out from under the car and shot up, quickly noticing what was on the table, "You signed it?" He asked, turning the document and flicking through it. 

I nodded. 

He came around the table in between us and gave me a big hug, squeezing me tight. "You have no idea how proud I am of you," he said releasing from the hug. 

"A bit random," I replied, laughing. I wasn't one for hugs, same as him as he said, it was a family thing, hereditary he said. But he was totally right, from my dad's great-grandfather all the way to Howard Stark, non of them enjoyed affection, all of them loved work more than their wives and children wanted. That's why I got along with them though, when each would go to job I would come with them, accompany them, help with their work. I've only just been able to stark settle down in the last 170 years and it had been the best way of living I could get.

"Sorry kid," he chuckled, messing my hair up with his hand. "Your addition to the team will be soon then, maybe in the next couple weeks."

"But the world doesn't even know I exist."

"Well more announcements then," he smiled. 

"Are you sure that I'm ready?" I asked, beginning to stutter. In truth it wasn't the world I was worried about, I had finally began to make friends, proper friends. This was the first time I'd ever fallen in love. "I just...I don't want to—"

"I've never been more sure," He reassured, kissing me on the head. "What day are you free? I need to schedule the conference."

"I'm not sure, I've got to go anyway, I need to do my history homework."

There was a pause. "I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that," my dad said, rolling his eyes. 

I glared at him. 

"What? You're literally the smartest person I know."

"Whatever," I mumbled, turning to walk out the room. 

"Can't you ask one of the other museums in here? The number just keeps growing, we have three now," my dad moaned, referring to me, Bucky and Steve. 

"Already ahead of you," I shouted exiting the workshop, heading to the elevator. 

Other than the meeting obviously, I'd been thinking about this all day, finally some time alone with Bucky. We'd been sneaking around for the past day, even this morning he snuck out of my room. All I wanted was to stay there forever. 

"Hello dear," Bucky called from my library. 

"Trust you to pick this for your floor," he said, walking on the raised floor above me, looking at the romance section I had. It was the kind of library where dust collected everywhere as far as the could see, with dirtied shelves, and stands. The whole room was a stained wood with two floors connected with a spiralling staircase. The curtains were usually open, showing the nearby lake and forest.

I had to admit I was a bit of a hopeless romantic, the entire second floor was just romance and a couple shelves of fantasy. 

It's amazing to read about but I've always been so scared of actually opening up, you know the whole, the more people you let in your life the more can kinda just die on you. Although that's just my situation, I've been around for around 250 years and I'm not really in the position to settle down. I had a rule that I wasn't allowed to fall for anyone in the family I was with. I've come close before, sometime in the 1870s, and I wasn't sure what would happen now, I was well and truly fallen for Bucky. 

"I like to read, okay?" I laughed and slumped on one of the large grey couches, smirking at him. "So what you doing here?" 

He leaned over the banister and pointed to a book on the glass coffee table. 

History I read. It was my history exercise book for school. "Oh yeah," I breathed out. I had kinda wished he would've forgotten, we could just talk on my balcony and make out, I guess? I'm not familiar with having a boyfriend. 

He eventually came down the spiral stair case, creating enough of a dramatic entrance and sat on the couch opposite me. 

After an hour or so of Bucky talking about his experience in the war even when he served with Steve, the topic transitioned to how he was a player back in the day, making my roll eyes begin to roll. He even sat next for added effect. 

He knew what he was doing. "Oh, don't be jealous baby," he smirked, putting his arm on the back of the couch around me. 

"I love how your saying this to your first girlfriend in seventy years," I laughed, hitting him with the pillow met to me. 

"You're really gonna tell me I'm the prude here?" He laughed, chucking the cushion back at me. He got up and went around the couch behind me, "You're two-hundred and fifty years old, and let me ask you, are you still a virgin hun?"

"Whatever."

"Did you need to write that much?" He asked, looking at the pages I was flicking through. 

"Not really," I mumbled. 

"Makes sense," he chuckled, leaning down and kissing my forehead. "Anyway, it's late, we should probably go to sleep."

I looked at the wristwatch. "Buck? It's eleven o'clock," I raised my eyebrows. "You're no fun," I crossed my arms in protest. 

He came round from the back of the sofa and sat next to me, patting me on my thigh. "Come on doll."

I turned to him and leaned into his lips. 

"Hey! That was not an invite," he laughed rejecting my kiss. "You can't use me to stay up."

I just frowned. 

It wasn't long before he let out a sigh and came over to kiss me, making me laugh in between. It wasn't like one of those close-mouthed kisses like you do when you're 10 years old and you've never held hands before. It was full on, open-mouthed, almost sexual kiss. Unexpectedly, his hand drifted to my hip. It settled there and pulled me somehow even closer. It began to get more sensual. I loved it. I loved the way his muscular body melted into mine. The way our lips fit like two puzzle pieces. 

It was so perfect.

"Miss Stark, your father has requested you in the kitchen," my AI spoke. 

Bucky rose his head, parting out lips and we both gave an annoyed face. He climbed off me and sat back next to me, laughing and putting his head in his hands. 

"I'm so sorry," I groaned, getting up to my feet. 

"It's fine," he said, looking up at me. "We'll have to continue another time"

I sighed. "Why now? Out of all the times?" I questioned. 

"Have fun," Bucky laughed. 

I snorted sarcastically. 

"Hey hun," my dad greeted me with a smile when I got down to the kitchen. "So sorry for calling you down I'm sure your doing your history homework," he murmured, rolling his eyes. "I need to talk you through what will happen on Wednesday and how things will change a bit."

"Change?" I repeated. 

"Well yeah, now you'll have to deal with press and being in the public eye, stuff like that."

"Oh," I replied. The topic had totally slipped my mind, I'd been think about how being an avenger and how in love I was with Bucky. What was going to happen when Bucky began to age and I stayed still? What would happen to me after everyone is gone? My dad hadn't had any children, nether had any of the team and it didn't seem like any was on the way. I wouldn't be able to carry on how I have been with the Stark's, something would have to change and I didn't want it to be my family, it had to be me to change. 

"Don't worry," he said, putting his hand on my shoulder, disrupting my thoughts. 

After discussing my personal suit, being in the public eye and school, we talked about the press conference that was going to be held in a couple of weeks. He told me I could refuse a question at any time I want, but it's advisable to accept and answer every question. 

I woke up the next day to the morning sun light shining through the gap between my curtains. The curtains add an orange glow to the morning light, making every morning seem like a perfect sunrise, even if it was dull that day.

I heard a flush from the toilet and the toilet door opened, revealing Bucky. "Why are you half naked?" He mumbled nonchalantly, toothpaste in his mouth and holding the brush in his hand. 

I look down at my self, realising I was in fact half naked. "I don't know," I replied, "I think I couldn't be bothered to get dressed last night." I seem to remember going up the elevator at what must have been around two and began taking of my clothes as soon as the doors opened. 

"I've just realised though, you lived through the war."

My entire decision of choosing a more dressy outfit originated from the fact that my entire family tree would be revealed in a two weeks, everything was about to change and I wasn't entirely comfortable with it, at least my outfit could show the opposite of that. 

My chosen outfit consisted of a burgundy dress from Motel Rocks, resembling something from Brandy Melville with the extra bonus of actually fitting my normal body shape. It was a definite change to what I would usually wear to school, which would be jeans and an over sized sweatshirt I'd stolen from someone in the compound. 

"Wow," I heard from behind me. 

I turned to see Bucky leaning against the door way of where I was changing. He was just watching me slide the dress over my body then pull it down over my thighs. He even bit his lip. 

"Thought I'd dress nice for school for a change," I smiled. 

"You look so beautiful," he complimented, coming near me and holding my hips, his lips just an inch above mine. "Not gonna lie, I do prefer when you're in my hoodies and those denim jeans, but wow... don't you look like a dame and a half." He licked his lips before putting his hand under my chin and finally his lips brush mine. 

I walked into the kitchen to see pretty much the whole team, excluding my dad, Wanda, Vision and Clint. It seemed as though as soon as I put my bag down on the floor, everyone jumped on me about my outfit, compliments gladly. 

"Ooh girl, you look better than my damn reflection," I heard Loki behind me. 

"Alright that's enough," Bucky interrupted before I could say anything. He held my side and walked me out the living room. "You got everything?" Bucky asked as we got down to the garage. 

"Yeet," I humoured, giving him an over emphasised smile. I had been making him vine compilations since the dawn of time, even though I was older than Bucky I was somehow more up to date than him. 

He just slapped my chest with a book and laughed. 

"Oh yeah, history," I remembered. "Wait — you know that's not in for two weeks, or maybe three?" I mumbled. I was unfortunately the type of person who did homework way in advance, a lot of time on my hands with (one again unfortunately) having regular sleepless nights, time was endless for me. 

When we arrived at school I glanced around at the students. 

"Oh you've got an eye lash," he said putting his hand on my face to get it off, then quickly going to kiss me. 

I cracked up in laughter. 

"I didn't have an eye lash did I?" I asked. 

"I can't believe you'd think I'd ever lie to you," he said, wearing a smirk, his lips just centimetres from mine, his eyes flickering between mine and my eyes. "I love you," he murmured, kissing me once more.

After releasing, I tried to hide my smile but i just ended up making a fool of myself. 

"Don't be late doll."

"I won't," I replied, saluting Bucky as he put his helmet back on. 

"Y/n," I heard Johnny call. 

I turned to see him walking over to me in the car park, a few of our friends were just behind, Leo, Johnny, Harry, Keanu and River. All of them were similarly built, the amount of muscle for guys who went to the gym twice a week and played basketball every second of the day unless they were unconscious (or at the gym). They were each different from another though. 

Leonardo DiCaprio; I'd heard from someone he had descent from Europe and Russia. I greatly appreciated his style, mostly eighties and nineties inspired, he even had the hair cut to match. Johnny Depp was one of the most talkative in the group, most welcoming too, other than Harry Osborn. Harry and I frequently saw each other at mixers, his father having such a large company, the CEO of Oscorp. Keanu Reeves and River Phoenix were the funniest of the group, amazing sense of humours, the kind that would make a whole classroom laugh, including the teacher.

"Johnny," I shouted, somewhat mocking him.

"Who that?" He asked. 

"Someone special," I smiled. 

"Well, I do hope you two have shared life experience," he replied, repeating what I had said when I had just started at midtown high. 

And it was true too, we did share life experience. 

***

The bell for lunch rung into my ears, snapping me out of my trance. I had been playing the piano in the music room, Une barque sur l'océan to be exact — it was a song from my favourite movie, call me by your name. It was nearly always empty during class, and me usually finishing work quickly, I was allowed to leave. 

"Knock knock," I heard at the door. It was Johnny. 

I laughed, "hey." 

"Y/n, you're getting stares," Johnny pointed out while we walked down the hallway to the canteen. 

"Why? What is it?" I questioned looking around, worried I was having my period for the first time after over two hundred years. 

"I think it's either your new attire, your new boyfriend or your old boyfriend," he explained. 

"Oh," I mumbled, my eyes glazing the canteen as we arrived. After just a couple of seconds, Johnny spotted most of the group were already sat down at our regular table while Leo and River were just walking over. 

"Penis Parker alert, my twelve o'clock," Johnny joked. 

I widened my eyes, laughing slightly. 

"And it looks like he wants to talk to you," River said. 

"Should I turn around?" I whispered. 

"You probably should," Leo said.

I turned and saw Peter looking very calm and collected. "Hey, what's up?" I asked, getting up from the table. 

"I just wanted to say that I'm going out with Liz now, Johnny's ex," he stated confidently. 

I gave him a confused look, my eyebrows basically forming one line dude to how confused I was. "Okay... cool? And why do I need to know this information?" I asked. 

"Oh um I just um thought—"

I waited him to answer, but after a few seconds I was getting impatient, "You thought..?" I tried. 

"...Are you okay?" He asked, clearly trying to be the bigger person. I couldn't believe he had the audacity to do this in front of the whole cafeteria. I really needed more attention drawn to me. 

"Pete, I don't know what point your trying to make, but you did the wrong doing, not me. I broke up with you. You do realise that, don't you?" 

He didn't answer though, I raised my eye brows waiting for an answer, but he seemed shocked that I was so put together. I had only just realised the quiet of the room when I turned back around and headed towards my table. It wasn't long before loud noises and wolf whistles came from the table just a few meters away from me. 

"Yes! Get it girl!" Johnny called. 

"I think you're gonna have to buy some sunscreen for that burn," Harry shouted, coming towards me and patting me on the back. 

"RUN ALONG PENIS PARKER," Keanu shouted. 

The rest of the day was filled with countless jokes and questioning about Peter, I even ended up tell the whole story, missing out a couple of details about me being nearly two-hundred years old, Pete being Spider-Man, me being in love with Bucky, waking up in a burning building or being captured by Hydra for the third time. Meaning only about a minute and a half worth of talking. 

***

"Hi, I'm looking for Y/n Rogers, have you any idea of her whereabouts?" I heard a familiar voice down the hallway, it was Bucky. He sounded worried and frantic. 

"Yeah, she's just down there with those two guys," Leo said to him. 

"Y/n!" Bucky shouted, walking quickly over to me. 

"Buck what are you doing here so early? I've got another class left."

"Wait aren't you Bucky Barnes? The winter soldier?" River questioned. 

"Your dad wants to do the press conference immediately," Bucky ignored Harry. 

"Wait? Barnes? He can't be your dad then? I'm so confused. Causes I saw you kiss him earlier? But he—" Johnny bombarded him with questions. 

"Johnny, River, this is Bucky Barnes, my boyfriend, my last name is Stark and I have to go."

"Wait what?" Johnny called, but I'd already ran out the doors with Bucky. 

"Why so suddenly?" I asked him.

"There's been a news leak, about your identity, but it isn't that big so he said it's best to do it before the press find out..."


	16. The announcement

"Right so, is everyone ready?" My Dad asked. 

Everyone around me nodding quickly and grabbed their things. 

My dad entered the room first and stood up to the microphone crammed podium, followed by the rest of the Avengers, who just sat at the back, behind my dad. I opted to follow Bucky's trail, sitting next to him, near to the edge. 

Curious and confused stares had already begun as I had walked in, but the camera shutters grew more frequent, mostly aiming at me. 

"Hello everyone, your probably wondering why you've been called up here. I've had a secret for quite a while and I guess it hasn't been just me keeping it. I'd like to introduce my daughter, Y/n Stark."

It didn't even feel like milliseconds before the crowd of press went into uproar, camera flashes and shutters going off continuously like one big bright light. I couldn't help but think how their could be at least one person in this building, who had some sort of epilepsy or flash provoking condition they didn't know about, the odds of having either being around 1 in 100. 

My dad gave me a signal to come towards him, I guess what I hadn't realised was that I'd be speaking in this conference. It took me seventeen years just to tell Tony the main parts and I was expected to tell the entire world everything with no preparation other than a pat on the back and a couple of seconds of walking up to the podium. 

When I got over to the front, I realised how much I had greatly underestimated the amount of people in the building.

"Hello everyone, I'm not fantastic at public speaking, unlike some people, the whole I am Iron Man thing," I joked, looking to my father. As crowd started to laugh, I felt my body relax slightly, it wasn't the two hundred pairs of eyes glaring at me though, it was Bucky's quiet chuckle coming from behind me. "Um, my name is Y/n Stark, as my father just said, already," I snorted. "Um questions? Cause I'm clearly not good at this."

They laughed again, quickly putting their hand up, screaming and shouting my name. My dad pointed to a man in his mid-forty's, he had a bald hair and was slightly tanned. I noticed the colour of his tie; it was a dark colour, the colour of blood oozing, the deepest of the sea and the latest of the nights. "Can you tell us about your backstory?" He asked, his New York accent coming through. 

"Well...um..." I felt every single muscle in my body, my scalp, my elbows, the little indents between my finger tips in the finger print. "I was actually born in the 1700s...1719 to be exact." 

Not only the crowed seemed to be shocked, but I heard a few noises from behind me. I looked over to my dad and he nodded, reassuringly. 

"I've been brought up by the Stark's since the the 50s, sorry the um the 1850s," I chuckled awkwardly. "I've been captured a total of three times by Hydra, once in 1940s and the second in 1990s and apparently quite recently, couple weeks ago," I carried on, trying not to laugh at this fucked up situation if been in. "Thomas Stark was...a kind man...but I had to say no when he asked for my hand in marriage. It was only when Howard Stark senior met me in his twenties and his father realised it was me and I hadn't aged a day. It was from pretty much then on that I was raised by the Stark's, Howard Stark junior and now Tony Stark."

After speaking it the whole room was silent, as though they'd seen a ghost. I have to admit though, I cannot be the strangest out of everyone in this room. The people behind me literally protect the earth from extraterrestrial threats. And I was the strange one. 

Someone in the crowd coughed. 

"Any more questions?" I barely got out. 

A woman raised her hand. She had an angular nose, pointed down similar to mine, something that resembled the typical Roman nose. I didn't exactly know where my features came from, Bruce was still running tests on my blood, I didn't even know where I came from. 

"You said you were captured the 1990s, where you the missing girl in the 1991 murder of Howard and Marina Stark?" She asked. 

I turned my head over to my father again and he nodded once more. 

"I was captured after Howard and Marina were murdered by one of Hydras brainwashed soldiers... I remembered so clearly that this soldier had seen that I was hurt, still to this day, I don't know why he didn't just kill me, I think sometimes I would've preferred it...I assumed back then that it was because of my abilities at the time. But now I think it was because we had something in common," I raised my arm, revealing my metal hand. 

"Is this solider you speak of Bucky Barnes?" She said, looking down at her lap, at what I'm assuming was some sort of notepad or iPad maybe. 

I felt my head move but I stopped myself — I could handle this. 

"Yes, it was on the period he was being controlled by Hydra," I explained. "Me, Bucky and many others were tortured on a day to day basis, electrolyte therapy, experiments, drugs. I've never asked Bucky but I was whipped, stabbed, shocked and punched regularly if I wouldn't do as told." 

The same angular nosed woman spoke up again, "If you could, would you take back anything? You said you sometimes you wish did die in the 1991 car crash." 

"The car crash was so tragic, and yeah I do wish sometimes, I can't help but constantly think about how I've messed up the Stark family, having to deal with this fucked up thing I've brought onto their shoulders, but I can't take it back, that's not really how it works. My life now is definitely far from perfect, but the people in it are fucking amazing, oh shit sorry," I mumbled. "Sorry... again."

The woman who had been asking questions started smile then laugh, she stood up and started to clap. It wasn't long before the rest of the press had got tent to their feet, clapping their hands together. 

I turned around to my family all smiling at me. 

I wasn't particularly sure what I'd done to deserve but it felt good.


	17. My scars

"Why is no one talking? Did I do okay?" I asked as we entered the avengers living room. We had just gotten back from the conference and everyone had been quite since we left. 

"No, no, no, you did amazing. I think everyone's just shocked about everything," Steve explained. 

I couldn't say here any longer, watching their eyes dart around when they thought I wasn't looking. I understood they're confused, and would eventually be understanding but I wasn't a very patient person. 

I'd been trying this new thing over the past few months, I'd say in my mind that it was getting late and I should go to sleep, convincing myself somewhat, rather than even attempting to convince my father or more importantly Bucky (him not sleeping much either from regular night terrors). 

When I got inside the elevator to go to my floor, Bucky reached a hand between the closing doors. I smiled as the doors opened once more and Bucky came inside. He didn't press any buttons, even to his floor. 

After a few seconds of silence with the exception of stupid elevator music my father had put in for a joke to Bruce, Bucky spoke; "Y/n, I cant believe I never asked you. I never thought it was this bad."

I gave into my temptations and reached around him for a hug. When he kissed me on my head, I started to cry on his shoulder. It wasn't the sort of cry you do at a funeral or maybe a breakup, it the sort of cry when you finally get everything out, everything that's been trapped within you for years, nearly three hundred years to be exact, although I guess it wasn't fully aware or accepting of what was happening to me until I saw Thomas Stark for the not the first time, but the second when he turned sixty and I still looked seventeen. 

"Come on let's get you sorted out," he said kindly as the elevator doors to my floor had opened. 

We both exited the elevator, and with in his hand in mine, he walked me over to my wardrobe and got out some clothes for me — a pair of grey joggers and a black t-shirt with a small red embroider of the name Barnes. 

"I'll be just in your bedroom."

When I had finished dressing I came out to see Bucky wearing a similar outfit to me, grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt, he seemed to be surrounded by snacks, chocolate and salted caramel ice cream. He was watching an episode of The Office US, the one with Schute Bucks and where Pam and Jim agree to mend their friendship after everything. 

He gave me a warm smile and offered a space beside him, I smiled back, getting under the covers with him, sitting up just next to me. It wasn't long before my head had started to lean against his shoulder. 

A small laugh came from his lips, then a kiss upon my head. 

While I watched Jim being interviewed by David and seeing the lid of his yogurt pot with a note from Pam, I realised that this was the episode where Jim asks her out on a date for the first time. 

"I'd love to take you on a real date," Bucky said, pretty much on cue of my realisation. 

"Me too."

"Why don't we then?" He asked, his voice croaking slightly. 

"I quite like you and I wouldn't particularly enjoy you being murdered by my father."

***

I woke up with a start, sitting up quickly. I noticed Bucky was still next to me, sleeping peacefully, shirtless, in a position that looked as though he'd had his hand around my stomach. I looked over to the watch on my wrist and see the time of 4:10. I sighed and lay back down, staring up the ceiling. 

My nightmare had been a replay of the past, just like every the night before and the night before that — like I was some sort of time traveler in my dreams. The dream was about the car crash, December 16th, 1991. 

I had to admit, seeing my past is somewhat comforting; I was no longer in that place and I had freedom now. Although beyond that I couldn't ever think of anything, so overall sleeping did more bad than good. 

I was able to function on four or less hours of sleep, and I was definitely planning on wasting a couple hours and not going back to my playback of the past in my dreams. 

I went over to the library and closed the wooden doors behind me with a click. I was in the mood, as usual, for a romance. Spend some time with Allie and Noah growing old together in the Notebook, visit Jamie Fraser in Scotland in the Outlander or discover Mr. Rochester's dark past in Jane Eyre. 

"Y/n?"

I looked up from my halfway finished book of the time traveller's wife to see Bucky walking over to the couch I was sat at, "Yeah?" 

"Why didn't you tell me you were up?" 

"I didn't want to wake you, sorry," I said, putting down my book.

"Do you have scars too?" He said after sitting down next to me. 

"Some yeah..." I came over to him, running my fingers on the edges of his metal arm, where it connected with his skin. He flinched. "Did these come from the operation or something?" The skin around the metal was slightly discolored, long and jagged scars snaking a couples inches away from the metal. It was an unusual looking scar, an odd mixture of bright white and pink.

"They're from where I tried to claw the, um, arm off."

I turned to face away from him and removed the t-shirt I was wearing. The ones that covered my back were where the biggest and most noticeable, calloused and overlapping marks. Once dark blues and purples many years ago, they now appear pink with only purple in a few places, mostly on the upper half as I last saw. Sometimes I would find hand going there automatically when I ever recalled most of the memories from my past. Bucky ran his fingers over the ridges and around it's jagged edges. 

I tuned once more, now facing him, showing the marks on my front. 

"Do you remember this?" He barely got out. 

"Not all, but most I think."

His medal hand grazed over a couple of bullet wounds at my shoulder area, causing a shiver to run down my spine. "I'm so sorry," he said slowly, his voice croaking slightly. 

"Oh no it's just the metal, it's a little cold," I chuckled. 

"I caused this, at least the second time, and well basically the third too. I literally took you from the car, thats not saving you, it's like taking your life away—"

"Bucky stop," I interrupted, putting my shirt back on. 

"I just—" 

"Bucky."

He let out a sigh, "Let's just go back to bed for a little bit, you've got a few hours before school," he said, leading me back to the bedroom. 

It wasn't long before I could feel Bucky tracing lines with his fingers on my back, following each scar. "You shouldn't cover these up you know?"

I turned my head to face him, "swimsuit season is a tragedy," I joked. 

"I serious," he chuckled. "You should be proud of yourself for staying alive."

I looked into his eyes and leaned into him, closing the gap between us. His lips brush mine. Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. I got on top of him. I wanted to pull away before I lose myself but I couldn't seem to, I'd have to be up soon but in that moment, my senses had been seduced and I could no longer think straight. 

"Y/n," he whispers slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them. "I love you so much."

I smile, my heart fluttering at his voice as I clasp my hands on either side of his face. Never before has my name ever felt so wonderful a one, I think, as I lean in for another. "I love you too—"

"Good morning Miss Stark and Mr Barnes, it's seven am and the weather is sunny with an average of 25°," Halliday spoke. 

Bucky let out a low groan causing me to laugh, placing my head on his chest. 

***

"Morning everyone," I said as the elevator doors opened to the living room, receiving a few mornings back. Steve, Sam and Bruce were sat at the table, eating and reading newspapers, Natasha was sat on the kitchen table drinking coffee, and Bucky was waiting for the toaster to pop. 

"Oh Y/n, if you're not busy today I really need to talk to you about the results of your blood test," 

"Yeah, um, yeah, after school?" I suggested. 

"Yeah that's fine," He nodded and took a bite from his omelet, going back to the news highlights for today. 

"You know if you look at it too long, it won't pop."

Bucky turned and let out a laugh. "Oh, whatever smarty pants," he mumbled, pulling a face at me.


	18. School

"I'll see you after school," Bucky said as I hopped off the seat and took off my helmet. The next thing I knew, he had leaned into my lips. It was as if the world had fallen away around us. His hand reaches for mine and they interlock as we kiss tentatively and tenderly. His lips press against mine with passion, love, and affection as his warm hands roam all over my clothed body. 

"Okeyyy, bye" I smiled widely at him. 

He giggled at my weirdness. 

"Is that Peter? I thought you guys broke up," He asked, acting a little jealous. 

"Oh yeah remember I told you I burned him."

"Yes, in front of everyone, I remember now," he chuckled. 

I turned to see Peter staring at me and Bucky. "I don't know why he's staring, I didn't tell him about you, maybe that's why," I added. "I should probably go talk to him."

"Okay, well tell me what happens later," he laughed. 

"Okay bye," I kissed him one last time and walked towards Peter. 

"Um... Peter do you mind not staring? It's kinda weird," I laughed. 

"Sorry, I heard about on the news, are you okay?"

Before I could say anything to make this conversation anymore upsetting I heard my name. "Hey Y/n!" Johnny and Harry called, walking up to me. I was still walking with Peter, so the two of them gave me a weird look. 

"Peter what the hell?" Harry questioned, trying to get into Peter's face. "Why are you here?"

"Oh um s-sorry," he stuttered. 

"It's fine Harry, I've got it," I said. 

"Run along Penis," Johnny said making my eye roll in annoyance — Johnny could really be a dick sometimes, I know he means well he's just trying to look after me. 

Peter left me with a smile, avoiding eye contact with Johnny and Harry. He waved bye and I flashed him a warm grin. 

"What's his problem?" Johnny said. 

"J seriously, he just asked me about Bucky and the thing that happened on Friday," I said, vaguely. I wasn't exactly over everything that had happened, I was still recovering from finding out that my father knew about my and what had happened to me. 

"Why what happened Friday?" Harry asked. 

"Do you not watch the news or pick up a newspaper?" Johnny asked, receiving an eye squint from Harry, Harry wasn't the pick up a newspaper type of person. "She was in that exploding warehouse like the next town over."

"Shit, are you serious? Are you okay?" He asked. 

I nodded. I thought about opening my mouth but I kept quiet, it was easy enough for Harry to read about everything, and I wasn't exactly ready to relive it. 

For the rest of the day, stares followed me around, people I'd never talked to just came up to me randomly telling that I was so brave, that I'm lucky to be alive, lucky to have a family like the Avengers. Of course they were right, I couldn't ask for a family better, but my energy was diminishing as the day went on. 

As I walked to my fifth period English class with Johnny and Harry, sweating bullets from the summer heat I decided to take off my sweater finally. I'd kept layers on for the last year or so but as the temperature got higher my annoyance for long sleeves had gotten higher. 

The scars covered my back like a hundred silvery pink snakes. It was a brutal reminder to me and anyone who saw it what I'd been through. 

"Jesus, what the fuck is that?" I heard behind me, a low cracking voice, a male that was clearly going through puberty, "can you not cover up?" He said. He must have been referring to the scars on my back. 

I turned around to see one of the clowns of my algebra two class, someone I'd obviously never talked to and never wanted to talk to. 

"Do you mind?" Johnny asked, clearly rhetorically.

He just laughed at me, looking to his friends behind him who were signalling him not to continue. Johnny wasn't one to just leave a last word, he frequently got into fights and wasn't bothered about the detentions or the calls to home or the parent teacher visits. 

"You're pathetic," I said. 

"I'm pathetic? What about you? This whole hydra thing is just bullshit, you don't fool me, you have no proof. I mean your just trying to get attention!" 

Johnny went for him, his body crashed against the lockers next to us. 

He shouted in pain. 

"I don't have to prove anything to you," I said calmly and turned to walk away, with Johnny and Harry next to me. 

"Fucking hell," Harry mumbled.


	19. Holidays

Finally it was my first official day of the summer holiday, fucking finally! Time to spend more time with the team on missions and go on holiday with everyone, which meant six beautiful weeks of no harassment from the press. 

Even though it had been three weeks, I was still being talked about in the news and at school, talk of my abilities, school smarts and I even had an entire page of Vogue of 'How to dress like Y/n Stark'. 

Being in the public eye had its perks, having the platform spread awareness about my passions mainly, things like informing my fans of things that are going on around the world. That seemed to out weight the small amount of paparazzi that followed me to school. As well as the perk of finally being able to go shopping or have a decent meal with the rest of the Avengers without the worry of people finding out my identity. 

It was the morning in the Avengers facility, I was cooking breakfast for everyone with a smile on my face. "So what have we got planned for this summer?" I asked my dad who was reading the newspaper just opposite me. 

"Well," he started, closing his newspaper with a grin on his face, "On monday we have the annual summer gala, so that means getting ready and I know you picked everything out a few months ago I just want final checks, cause I know you were in between on a few things. And next week we are going to stay with a very important friend of mine, I want you to meet his son, and you know? Maybe you'll get to know him a little," he smirked. 

"Are you seriously pimping me out?" I questioned. 

"Tony, really?" Steve said. 

"What the hell Tony?" Bucky said, his voice strong with annoyance. I looked over to see him giving my dad angry stares, then crossing his arms in protest. "Who is it then?" Bucky asked, finally. 

"Mr Osborn," my dad said. 

I raised my eyes, "Are you fucking kidding me?" I laughed. Harry was obviously one of my best friends so the idea of us spending summer together sounded great. 

"Hey! Language!" My dad shouted. 

"Sorry what?" Bucky yelled, butting in, and stood up from the couch he was on. "There's no way is that happening," he said sternly. 

I shot him a look. 

"I mean, it's fine whatever," He said, pretending like nothing had happened, shooting back down to the couch. 

I was definitely going to bring this up later to tease him. 

My dad paused confusingly for a few seconds "...Well you don't have to come, I really don't care. We've got a couple events after that but that's basically it."

"Okay, well it sounds like you've got most of it planned then," I said putting everyone's breakfast on plates, "it's ready."

Everyone got up from their areas and came over to the table, Bucky and Steve chatting sharing the newspaper, Sam scrolling through his phone and the rest of them watching tv. I served up the breakfast on everyone's place and poured coffee into a couple of cups for whoever wanted. 

"Damn Y/n this is good!" Scott said with accompaniment of "yeah"s and nods from the rest or the Avengers.

"Why thank you my dear," I giggled, going into my egg. 

"Yeah you should start cooking breakfast more often," Steve said.

"It definitely beats Tony's," Bucky added, making me laugh. Bucky's dig was clearly him still annoyed about my dad trying to make me available for Harry Osborn. 

"Your stepping on thin egg shells Barnes," my dad replied. 

"At least those eggs aren't burnt," Bucky chuckled, making everyone crack up in laughter. 

"Is my breakfast really that bad?" He laughed.

After breakfast my dad helped me clean away, stacking everything into the dishwasher. It was a peaceful silence we kept in until we had finished and he looked to the calendar hung up on the wall "As usual with the gala I want you to edit and all that, the deadline is next week but I'm sure you'll get it done by then, you're more than capable," my father told me. 

"Okay yeah, that's fine," I smiled. "I better head off soon then, I'll see you later."

"Bye hun," he said heading to his lab. "Oh and bring mine home and we'll do it here cause I'm busy!" He shouted. 

"Right everyone," I yelled in to the living room, everyone was now watching CNN "We are going shopping," I said followed by some sighs and a few yeys making me laugh. "Come on its for the Met Gala, I just want to see what looks best on you all."

When we arrived at the dress makers, first was Steve's fitting, I had guessed his measurements so this was bound to not go to plan. Steve was known for his big shoulders, the Dorito ratio as fans called it. 

"Right so Steve? How does this feel?" I asked. 

The theme this year was 'Heavenly Bodies: Fashion and the Historic Imagination' something that I had taken an interest over the last few months while designing the outfits for the team. For Steve I had gone for navy double breasted suit with a striped tie, something from the 1950s where Steve had grown up. 

"I love the suit, it honestly reminds me of back in the day," he smiled. "It's just—"

I laughed. "It's just what?" I knew I had got the measurements wrong Steve was just too nice to say anything, "Steve you can tell me if it's too small that's why I'm here."

"Oh right. It's just the shoulders, it's a little tight."

I took off the jacket and exited the changing room, coming back with a size that I knew would fit. I handed it to him and he tried it on, a smile grew on his face. 

"Wow yeah that's perfect," he said, admiring himself in the mirror. 

"Right that should be it, just change back and hang it up please, the employees will put it in a suit bag" I said. 

He nodded. 

I exited the changing room. 

"Right, Sam you're next," I picked up a suit on the rack which had a sticky note on saying Sam Wilson. His outfit was something from the 70s archives, a collared shirt with a sweater vest and patterned trousers. 

I could tell that Bucky was getting quite bored, a few hours must have gone by of doing Wanda, Natasha, Steve, Bruce and Scott. The others had gone around the shopping centre to pass the time but he had just sat and waited. 

I hung up Sam's suit and waited outside for him to try it on. "Hey," I said, reaching for Bucky's hands and holding them to get his attention. 

"Hi," Bucky replied, his voice low, similar to his in the morning. 

The curtain opened behind me. "How do I look?"My hands let go of Bucky's as quick as I could then went into the dressing room to help Sam flatten down his collar, "So you and Bucky, huh?" He asked casually, looking at his reflection in the large mirror. 

I raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know what I'm talking about, you can't get your eyes off him, I know you have a thing for him," he chuckled. 

I let out a sigh of relief, "Well it's not like he'd like me back," I said quite convincingly.

"I knew it! I knew it!" He laughed. I guess I haven't exactly been secretive about my feelings for Bucky. "That's not true though, he talks about you all the time, can't get enough of you."

"Oh god, what have I done," I mumbled. 

"I have to ask, why Bucky? He's quite the old soul if you know what I mean."

"Are you serious Sam?" I asked. "I'm literally older than him."

"Oh shit sorry, I forgot." he apologised. "Y/n, seriously, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that. Tell you what to make up for it I'll try set you too up," he smiled warmly. 

"You know you don't have to do that—"

"I insist."

I stepped out the changing room and took a sigh. 

"Bucky," I smiled at him. 

He looked up from the floor where he'd been staring for the last two hours, "God finally" he said. 

"Buck, I literally said so many times that you could go out with Steve to do shopping." I laughed at his adorableness. 

"I don't like shopping," he said. And it was true from the few shopping trips I'd taken him on the only part he enjoyed was getting doughnuts and watching me try on dresses. 

"Not even when I'm helping?" I quietly said. 

"Well these two seconds have been the highlight of my day, so?" He laughed. 

"Gosh, I'm so honoured," I said giggling. "Anyway come on." His eyes were glued to me as I pulled him towards the changing room, grabbing two suits on the way. 

I closed and locked the door behind us and hung up the suits. 

"Did you just bring two suits so you could see me strip twice?" He raised his eyebrows. 

"Oh well you know now," I said and put my head in my hands sarcastically. 

We both cracked up in laughter. 

He started to take his black t shirt off revealing his abs. He was like a living work of art, something the Romans would carve into stone and leave his imprint forever. "After all those photos I took I didn't think you needed this," he said, snapping me out of my trance. 

"Oh god, I literally had to buy more storage the other day cause you filled my phone up," I laughed. 

After taking off all his clothes he put on the first pair of trousers and started attempting to button his shirt. 

"You alright there?" I asked. 

"Um I'm having a little trouble, can you help? I'm not good with buttons," he chuckled. 

I stood up from the arm chair I was sat in and started to do up his buttons for him, my hands weren't exactly best for the job either but I guess my mechanical hand was more gentle than his. 

He started to kiss my neck, making me giggle while I did his shirt up. He pulled me in to him closer and kissed my jawline. I turned his face with my human hand and kissed his soft lips for a few seconds then turned around to get the blazer and handed it to him.

He laughed and pulled the suit jacket over his arms. 

"So what do you think?" I asked moving net to him so he could see I'm self in the mirror. He was wearing a 1920s grey three piece suit with a striped shirt underneath. 

"What do you think?" He smirked. 

"I knew you'd be like this." I laughed, "but I think we should decide after the second suit."

He nodded. 

"Do you need me to help? I bet you're not good at taking your clothes off either," I said as he bit his lip, trying to contain his wide smile. 

He nodded loosely. 

I took off his blazer and then started to undo the buttons on his shirt, kissing his neck this time. He didn't say anything, he just enjoyed the moment while it lasted. 

"We should do this more often," I whispered. 

"Yeah," he said licking his lips "you seem a little different, I mean not that I'm complaining" he quietly said as I was still kissing his jawline. 

"Oh I hear you might have a crush on me," I released from his neck. 

"Oh do I?" He chuckled slightly, pulling me into him, closing the gap between us. I rose my hands from behind him to his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair, while our kisses melted together, making time go by slow. He started to take his pants his pants off, showing him just in I'm assuming just his under wear. 

I released from the our warm kisses and grabbed the next pair of pants. Making me laugh hysterically at his slightly annoyed but slightly sarcastic face. 

"God sake, you're no fun," he chuckled, slumping down on to one of the arm chairs next to him. 

"I don't know if it occurred to you love, but I'm trying to work," I laughed walking towards him. I stood between his legs and put both my hands on each arm rest on the chair. 

He rose his head, that was just a few inches away from mine, and his soft lips kissed mine. The kiss lasted for about ten seconds by now he raised from his seat and kissed me even more passionately.


End file.
